Black Darkness
by prettykitty8694
Summary: Alice has a vision that she's terrified of; she will be taken away and left for dead in a sheet of black darkness. Can the Cullen family save her before her vision comes true? First they have to find her first. dun dun dun! sucky summary, i know.
1. The Vision

I looked around at everyone. Emmett had Rosalie. Carlisle had Esme. Edward had Bella. And I had Jasper. But I knew something terrible was going to happen. Very soon. The vision I had about 3 days ago scared me.

_The vision 3 days previous..._

_Darkness. Nothing but darkness. I looked around. No one around to save me. I screamed. No one around to hear me. I'd die soon if someone doesn't save me. Where's Jasper? _

It took all my strength to block my mind from Edward, who annoyingly checks up on everyone every second. I envy Bella. But I couldn't disguise my emotions from Jasper. He kept looking at me with eyes full of worry and a hint of fear. He obviously knew that whatever I wasn't telling him is majorly huge to me. The suspense would kill him soon enough and he'd ask me sometime about it.

"Alice?" Jasper asked with caution.

I looked up from the trance I was in. "Yes?"

"Could I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

This was it. I knew he was going to ask me within a few seconds. My voice didn't reach my lips so I just nodded and followed him out of the living room. My first mistake. I let my mind slip and recalled the vision I had. Before I got out the door, I heard Edward gasp and his eyes widen. I just continued to walk.

Jasper led me into the forest and then we set off in a run. We flew past the trees with great speed. Jasper held my hand as we ran. I could feel his intense stare on my face but refused to meet his worrysome eyes. After what seemed like an hour of running, we stopped at an open clearing, far away from the Cullen house where no one could hear us. I just sat on the damp grass; not caring if I ruined my designer dress. I didn't care about anything but Jasper and my family right now. Jasper quietly sat next to me and gently laid his hand on my knee.

"I know something has been bothering you, Alice." he began.

I didn't confirm or deny it. My voice was lost as I engulfed my brain with my vision, trying to hard to figure out what it meant.

He sensed my uncomfortable hesistation, but continued, "I've been going crazy for the past few days not knowing what caused you so much pain and worrying." My emotions colored his tone.

Finally, I was able to reach my voice, "Yes, something has been bothering me." I looked into his golden eyes for the first time since he called me out. "I'm so scared."

Jasper picked my tiny form up and placed me on his lap. His arms constricted around me like he would never let go and kissed the top of my head. His chin rested on my head.

"What scares you?"

I leaned on his shoulder. "A vision I had 3 days ago. All I could see was me, surrounded by black darkness and no matter how hard I screamed, no one heard me. No one knew where I was. I would die soon and all I kept thinking of was you."

Jasper's eyes widened with understanding and pain. "I will never let anything happen to you, Alice. I would die before something does."

He twirled me around and crushed his lips against mine. I sighed heavily. He was missing the point.

"You misunderstand, Jasper. I'm not scared of what will happen to me, I'm scared for you. And our family. If I die, what will happen to you and them?" I could feel a dry sob creeping up my throat.

Jasper sighed. "I won't let you die so you never have to worry about that. I love you, Alice, and I will protect you with my life."

"I love you too."

That was all I could say now. He kissed me once more then we both got up. Hand in hand, we ran back to the Cullen house.


	2. Heartbreak

**I hope you liked my first chapter. This is my very first story so please review and comment. **

When we entered the house, all 6 pairs of eyes turned to stare at me and the room went silent. They all had identical masks of worry and concern on their faces. It took me about half a second to realize the Edward spilled my secret to everyone while we were gone

You told them, didn't you Edward?

He gave me a slight nod. I looked down at the shag carpet, not wanting to meet any gaze. Without a word, I slowly walked up the stairs and into the library. When I shut the library door, the voices downstairs began. I pulled up a small chair to the door and sat down. I pressed my ear to the door and listened intently on what was being said about me. It was childish, I know, but I desperately wanted to know what they would say.

"Why didn't she tell anyone about this?" asked Bella.

"She was scared." replied Jasper.

"Well, of course she was scared. She's afraid she's gonna die." said Rosalie.

"No." Jasper responded. "She's not scared of dieing. She's scared for us."

"Why would she be scared for us when she's the one who could be in danger of dieing?" asked Edward.

"I don't know. You tell me. She obviously let her mind slip and that's how all of you figured it out. She never said why." replied Jasper.

That got me thinking. Why am I afraid for them but not me? Why wasn't I afraid of dieing? I was in desperate need to be alone from everyone with my thoughts private. I quietly ran into me and Jasper's room and pulled out a piece of paper. I tried blocking out the voices from downstairs while writing my "farwell for now" letter. It pained me to write it and I knew it would break Jasper's heart that I wasn't taking him with me. After an hour of writing and erasing, I ended up with this:

_Dear Jasper,_

_I'm so sorry. It pains me greatly to write this, but I have to get away and clear my mind. I need to figure out what that vision meant and I think it's best for me to be away for awhile. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I beg of you to not look for me. _

_I love you so much, Jasper. You are the reason for my existence. Don't forget that. I will come back soon. But in the meantime, I'll call you whenever I can. I probably will stay in the country but not the same state. I can guaruntee that. Tell the others of my journey and tell them goodbye for me. It pains me so much that I have to do this. _

_I will love you forever, Your Alice._

I folded the letter and placed it on our mahogoney dresser. My heart broke but I knew that this was the right thing to do. I climbed swiftly out the window and landed on the ground. I looked at the house one last time before I ran.

_Later.._

"Just get Alice and we'll all talk about this." ordered Emmett.

Jasper sighed, "Okay".

He looked in every room of the house. He hasn't seen Alice for hours while they were discussing. She wasn't anywhere to be seen and was getting a little worried. He silently crepted into their room, wanting nothing but to find her sitting on their bed. But nothing was there. Her scent was strong though. He looked around a little bit and his eyes caught sight of the letter. Somehow he knew that this would lead him to Alice.

While he was reading the letter, his heart shattered. What would he do without Alice? What was the point of his existence without her standing next to him? What kind of a husband was he to let her go off?

He had to tell the others. He walked slowly downstairs where they waited. Everyone could sense something was wrong and ran straight to Jasper.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Esme.

"Alice.." his face showed extreme pain. "She's gone."

The girls gasped at the same exact moment while everyone's eyes widened. And then the avalanche of questions rained down on him.

"What happened?"

"Why'd she leave?"

"Is she ok?"

"Is she coming back?"

"When is she coming back?"

Jasper couldn't take this. He shoved the letter into Esme's hands for them to read and ran out of the house. He had to follow her. He had to. He wouldn't let her go alone.

Her scent was fading with each passing second. He ran through the tree-infested forest, past Bella and Edward's cottage, past Rosalie and Emmett's first house that was destroyed in the first day, past the open clearing, past the unsuspecting animals. He finally got to a small lake where her scent abruptley vanished. She must've went in the lake to lose her scent.

Jasper, feeling defeated, sat down on the grass. He needed to see her. He needed to hear her. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number and impatiently waited as he counted the several rings.


	3. Phone Calls

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I'll update often**

I just got to the border of Washington when my cellphone buzzed in my pocket. I instantly knew who it was without looking at the caller id. I didn't need to look into the future for that. I sat a few rocks and pulled out my hot pink Razr. I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said in a slightly shakey voice.

"Alice!" Jasper practically yelled with tension and a slight relief.

"Oh, hey Jasper." I knew he would try to convince me to come back, but it won't work.

"Please come home, Alice. I can't stand to be away from you." he begged.

I sighed, "I wish I could, I really do. But I have to do this. Alone."

"Why alone? Why can't I be there with you?"

I could feel my throat tightening. I hated to see him hurt like this.

"All my attention and focus needs to be on this vision. I will be fine, don't worry about me."

"But Alice, what will I do without you? What if something happens to you?" he asked.

"I promise that nothing will happen to me." My second mistake. I knew that I couldn't guarantee I could keep that promise.

Jasper sighed heavily. "Alice...please."

"I am so sorry, Jazzy."

I lost it. A dry sob escaped my lips. My third mistake. I could tell that he knew that my promise was something that I couldn't keep. His tone was gentle and comforting when he spoke again.

"Please, just call me every night so I don't go crazy with worry."

"I will. I have to go now if I want to be back soon. I love you so much and I already miss you." I knew that that was something I could promise. I will call him every night. I won't put him through the pain of not knowing, like I did to him in Italy.

"I love you too, Alice. Be careful."

With one click, the line went dead.

My strength had left me during that call. I couldn't find the will to get my legs to stand up and run again. I just sat there, staring off into the sky. I saw nothing. I should've been looking at the pale baby blue sky with a few white puffy clouds here and there, but I saw nothing. I felt disgusted with myself. I'm a monster for hurting Jasper when he had every right to come. For some reason, I just couldn't allow him to be here. I knew I had to do this alone. But that still didn't let me diminish the thought of me being a horrible monster who deserves nothing less then death.

I let out a sigh and got up. I didn't feel like running, so I just walked off, past the border of Washington and into the state of Idaho. It didn't look that much different than Washington but then again, I just got here. My phone buzzed again. It was probably another family member so I pulled out my cell. It was Bella. I flipped it open and held it against my ear again.

"Hello?"

"Alice!" Bella had the same tone of tension and relief as Jasper had. I was beginning to dislike the tone a little bit.

"Oh, hey Bella." I sighed. That was the exact first line of my previous conversation; only with Jasper's name instead of Bella's.

"Where the hell are you? You've got everyone in the house worried sick."

"I already feel bad enough for leaving everyone. Please don't tell me how they are doing." I said.

Bella sighed and paused before she spoke again. She obviously was going to tell me how the others are taking it.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm just worried about you." her tone was sincere.

"I know, but please don't. There's nothing to be worried about. I'll be fine, I just need to go off on my own for a little bit. I'll be back soon." I continued to walk.

"I can't help it, but I'll try. Just don't get yourself hurt or else I'll kill the guy who does. And I really don't want to ruin my reputation for not killing anyone." reassured Bella.

I smiled a bit and giggled, but I needed to ask her something. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"When I call you, can you give me updates on how Jasper is doing? Because I can't help but be scared for him." I asked hopefully.

I could tell Bella smiled because her tone was light, "Of course, Alice."

"Thanks." I was completely relieved. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon."

"Be careful. Goodbye."

One click and the line went dead again.

Now that I was somewhat relaxed, I set off in a run. Trees, humans, animals, rocks, and other stuff were blurs at the rate I was going. I wanted to get this done and over with. I just didn't know where I was going. I felt a vibration in my pocket again and pulled out my phone. It was Edward. Instead of taking the call, I stopped. It just dawned on me that I forgot my phone charger and it was almost dead. I chucked my vibrating phone against one of the rock formations and it broke in pieces, along with the rock. I won't be disturbed anymore.

**I'm really not sure where I'm going with this story but I hoped you like the new chapter. Please review! ^_^ **


	4. Boise

My adrenaline started to fade away as I got closer to Boise. I needed to stop there and rent a hotel room. I was careful to stay clear of the main roads but close enough to read the signs of cities approaching. Only a few more miles until I get to the outskirts of Boise. I was really starting to like Idaho. The sky is so blue, the mountains so beautiful, the fields so gold, the pond water so clear. One downfall was that it was sunny a lot, but I was careful not to be seen. No one would've seen me anyway at the speed I was going. I started slowing down to about car speed when I reached the borderline of Boise. That was a sight to see; the skyline. It was breathtaking.

After an hour of searching and debating, I finally decided on staying at the Hilton for the night. I needed to get cleaned up, I've been running for about 24 hours. And my hair was starting to get tangly. As I walked through the lobby, all eyes and heads turned towards me; guys and girls. Guys because of my striking beauty and girls because of envy and jealousy. I smiled a little as I walked up to the platinum front desk.

"One room please, something with a view of the city." I said in my most pleasing voice.

The man behind the counter eyed me with awe. He looked about Jasper's age before he got bit and was as tall as Jasper. He even had the same hair color. I died a little inside. I was looking at other men. I'm such a monster.

"S-sure, m-ma'am."

I laughed a little. I find it very amusing when guys stutter. I handed him my credit card, being very careful not to touch his hand. He swiped the card and I signed the slip of paper he gingerly held out in front of me. The man, who's nametag said Gerald, handed me a room key.

"Floor 14 on the left, ma'am."

I flashed him a toothy smile, letting the light sparkle off my white teeth, "Thank you, Gerald."

His cheeks went red as I walked off. I got into the elevator and pressed 14. I was completely alone the whole trip up, thankfully. I opened the door to my suite and gasped. It dawned on me that I didn't have any clothes or toothbrush or brush or anything! I guess I have to go shopping but first I went to the sink and washed off the dirt on my face and hands. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were getting a little dark. I'll go hunting tonight as well.

I sat down on the queen sized sleep number bed and grabbed the phone off the bedside table. I hesitated slightly as my fingers pressed in the numbers of Jasper's cell. I quickly hung up before the first ring. I just couldn't talk to him right now. I dialed a different number and wait 3 rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" his voice was a little strained. I guess he was taking my stunt a little bit hard.

"Carlisle? It's Alice." I answered.

"Alice? Alice! Thank god your okay! All of us have been so worried!" exclaimed Carlisle.

My heart tore a bit more than it was. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked cautiously, trying to word my sentence right without giving away too much.

"Of course, anything!" I could tell that he was just happy to hear my voice.

"There isn't a computer where I'm staying. Can you search the best places in Idaho to hunt for me? Anywhere in the state is fine." I owe him that. Just knowing what state I'm in tonight is fine. They can't search the whole state in one night...hopefully.

"Well, I can't right now. I'm at the hospital. Do you want me to pass along the message to someone home?" he asked.

"Sure. Tell whoever's at home to call me at the hotel number. I got to go, Carlisle. Tell everyone I miss them so much."

"Just keep in touch with us, Alice. and take care."

Click.

I sighed and looked at the clock. 5:30 pm. I'll go shopping for a few hours, bring back my bags, then go hunting. And then relax a bit. I grabbed my credit card and room key and dashed out the door and into the elevator. It seemed to go slower than before, but I guess that's just because I was anxious. And the elevator stopped a few times to let people in and out. When I finally got down to the lobby, I froze. Waiting in line to check in was Bella and Rosalie. They each smiled at me with so much excitement. How did they find me?!


	5. A Few Surprises

**Thanx for the reviews! lol ily leah!**

All of my plans of hunting, shopping, and relaxing vanished from my mind when I saw them. How did they find me? Why didn't I see this coming? Now that I think about it, I haven't had a vision since the black one. That was strange. Rosalie and Bella ran to me with open arms and embraced me in a bone crushing hug; they must've missed me. A wave of guilt passed over me as I thought that. Now that they found me, how could I turn them away? And where was their luggage?

"Alice! We've missed you! We had to come and find you." exclaimed Bella.

"Emmett and Edward don't even know that we're here. Well they probably know that we left now and are probably combing Washington trying to find us." explained Rosalie.

"But...but how did you find me?" I asked.

"Well, when Bella called you, we were in my room and we put a trace on your cell. She had to keep you talking long enough to get an accurate fix on your locations though. So we went to where you last were with your phone and followed your scent. It lead us here." explained Rosalie.

A stupid mistake. My fourth mistake. But I was really glad to see them.

"Oh. Well do you guys want to spend the night in my room? Its got a view." I asked.

"We were kinda hoping you'd say that. But first, let's go shopping. I need a few pairs of clothes and I'm thirsty." Bella said.

I smiled. It was like one of our girls night out. But a little different. Something struck me though. If Bella and Rosalie could find me, did that mean that the others will too? A part of me wanted everyone here by my side to help me. Another part wanted to be alone. But the bigger part of me just wanted Jasper at my side.

We walked out of the Hilton and onto the bustling streets of Boise. We thought it was best to hunt first, but I didn't want to go back to my hotel room to check for messages. So we just went into a woodsy area and feasted. Rosalie caught a few runaway elk while Bella caught a moose. Why would there be a moose in Boise? I don't know but I drank the blood of a fat black bear. I really don't eat bear but she was charging at me.

It was dark when we reached the streets again. We all had a few blood spots on our shirts so we went into the first clothing store we saw: wet seal. It wasn't my usual designer style, but the clothes were pretty awesome. Because they made the long trip here, we thought it fitting that I paid for it all. We stood in front of the mirrors for hours tossing on shirt after shirt; dress after dress; pants after pants. Now that we all had a few dozen or so outfits, we had to choose one to walk out of the store in. Bella chose a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a turquoise tanktop with a black hat and light blue high heels. Rosalie chose the same jeans but had on a gold sequenced tubetop complete with knee high gold gogo boots, gold hoop earrings, and a gold heart pendant necklace. I ended up with an above-the-knee-lengthed casual teal dress with teal pumps and teal hoop earrings. I felt very teal today. As we walked out with 8 bags of clothes on each arm, people stared at us. I don't know if it was because of our beauty or because we were able to lift 16 shopping bags without any muscle pain or strain. We laughed at their expressions.

We went back to the hotel and into my, well our, room. I looked at the phone by the bed and the crimson number popped out at me. 4 messages.

"Can I have a few minutes alone?" I asked timidly.

Bella and Rosalie smiled. "Of course." they said in unison.

They silently left the room and closed the door. Stupidly, I locked the door. A locked door wouldn't stop them from entering and whispering won't keep them from hearing. I pressed the play button and listened.

"You have 4 new messages" the mechanical woman's voice said.

"Alice? I have your information. The best place is at Yellowstone National Park to hunt. Good luck sis."

1 from Emmett.

"2nd message" the mechanical voice said again.

"Miss Cullen? This is Gerald, the man who rented you the room. I was wondering if you were free tonight. There's this bar party that everyone's psyched about. Do you wanna go?" he paused. "With me? Call me, my num-"

I hit the next button hard that it almost broke the phone. Being asked out right now wasn't the best thing in the world.

1 from Gerald.

"3rd message." the mechanical voice sounded more serene even though her voice didn't change at all. It was weird.

"Alice! I can't find Bella! and Rosalie is gone too! Emmett and I think that they ran away to follow you. Please call us when you get this message so that we can diminish our anxiousness. Please!"

1 from Edward. He sounded very pleading.

"4th message."

"Ali-"

Beep.

That was strange. I wonder who tried to call me. It had to be one of the Cullens. Who else knew I was running? I sighed and erased the messages. I unlocked the door and went into the living room area where Rosalie and Bella sat, staring at the tv.

"Edward left me a message telling me that you and Rosalie were gone. He sounded really worried. Emmett was even anxious, Rose. I think that you should call them." I said.

They both sighed and went into the bedroom to call their husbands. ...husband. Pain swepted through my body. I wanted Jasper more than anything right now. I sat down on the satin couch and put my face in my hands. I started to cry tearless sobs. Maybe I should go back. Nothing in my vision has happened yet and might not. No. No, I'll go back when I know that my vision was false. But I need to be completely sure or else...

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I slowly dragged my feet across the floor and unlocked the door. I paused and sighed then open the door.

Before I could look up, he grabbed me. He wormed his arms around my waist and crushed me to his chest with my feet a few inches off the floor. He crushed his lips to mine. It was Jasper.

**I thought that I better get to the romance part before her vision comes true so I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review! ^_^**


	6. Echo

**ok, so i was thinking for this chapter that i put in some romance cuz i dont think i've gotten to that yet lol. thanx for all the reviews! **

I forgot everything. I felt nothing but pure joy, happiness, and love. He was here. The reason for my being was here. I don't know how he did it, but he was here..with me. And that's all that mattered. Our lips moved in sync with each other as we bathed in the moment. I haven't even had a chance to look at his face for the first time. But I knew it was him. It was like we haven't seen each other in years. If you think about it, it was the longest time we haven't been together since we first met.

I pulled away to control my breathing, even though there really wasn't any need for that. All I wanted to do was continue. I slowly tilted my head up and gazed at his face. His eyes were bright with relieve and love. There was something else there, but I didn't know what it was. I smiled as he pulled me to his chest again. I missed his smell, his touch, his lips, his warm breath on my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and touched my forehead to his. We were in that position for a long time. I lost track of the minutes. Or hours. Maybe years had gone by, I wouldn't of noticed.

"Jasper." I whispered.

His face glowed when I said his name, like I was the sun on his face. In a way, he did think of me like his sun. His own personal sun. Or maybe a star, just something that made him glow. I would settle for lotion if it meant that I was something to him. He embraced me once again and wove his arms around my waist.

"Don't leave me again. Please." His tone was colored with a little sadness. The time I was away must of been really hard on him. Just as hard as it was on me.

I smiled, "I won't. I promise." That was something I could keep....I WILL keep.

We entwined our lips again. It took me a minute or two to realize that we weren't alone anymore. We stopped kissing and turned towards the door; I didn't notice that we were out in the hall. Bella and Rosalie stood there with shocked expressions. I giggled softly and leaned my head on his chest. I gave them the biggest smile that I've ever done in my entire existence; and that was saying something.

"Uh.." hesitated Bella.

"We were just leaving." giggled Rosalie.

She pulled Bella into the room and shut the door swiftly. It was pretty funny to hear them just outside the door. Jasper and I knew they were listening.

"Shall we go in?" his hand inclined towards the door.

"We shall." I giggled again. His southern accent was a little more heavy then before.

Before we even touched the doorknob, it flew open almost off it's hinges. Yup, I was right. They were listening. We walked in and he shut the door. He led me to the couch and placed me on his lap. I layed my head against his shoulder.

"So how was the call?" I was beginning to get curious since they hadn't said anything about it. But then again, they didn't expect to see Jasper.

"Edward was freaking out." Bella rolled her eyes. "He should know that I can take care of myself and it's easier now that I'm a vampire. He was literally tearing down the forest looking for me. What an idiot." I could see a hint of amusement and love in her eyes. I guess she liked that he was over-protective.

"Emmett was even worried, but unlike Edward, didn't go clawing his way through the forest looking for me." Rosalie giggled.

I smiled then turned to Jasper. "How did you find me?" That was something that was in the back of my mind while we had our little reunion in the hall.

His expression turned a bit cold which was something I wasn't expecting. He probably went through hell...I know he went through hell. He would slay the devil himself just to find me.

"It's a long story." he replied.

His eyes showed all of us that he didn't want to speak it. It was that bad?

"Okay. So what now?" Bella asked.

That rattled me. What was I going to do now? Half of my family was here and I don't think I can turn them away. I couldn't turn them away. But what now? The whole point of me leaving was to be alone to ponder my vision without interruptions.

"I guess we should go back." I replied.

That was probably the best. Everyone back home missed everyone here so why torture them longer? That idea seemed pleasing to everyone...even me.

"So is everyone good with that? I miss Forks." I said again.

"YES!" Bella and Rosalie shouted in unison. It was very clear that they wanted to go home. Probably because of Edward and Emmett, but I don't blame them. I guess I'll just have to forget about the vision. For now at least. I need to put my mind at ease.

"Ok, I just need to pack a few things. They all waited the living room area while I went back into the bedroom to gather my bags of clothes. I had all 48 shopping bags, including Bella's and Rosalie's. They laughed when I entered the room. I must've looked ridiculous. I couldn't see anyone because I just piled them all up in my hands with none on my arms. They held the door open for me as they kept laughing.

That's when it happened. While all of them were laughing, a pair of cold, strong arms grabbed mine. One hand restrained my hands behind my back while the other wormed around my waist and pulled me away. I tried to scream the loudest I could, but before I found my voice, I was no where near them. My captor was stronger then I was, so trying to pull out of his grasp, I was hurt.

Then nothing. Nothing was touching me, nothing was in front of me. I reached out...nothing. I yelled. No one heard me. What the hell happened?

"JASPER?!" I screamed.

At that moment, I knew my vision came true as my own hysteric voice echoed through the black darkness.


	7. Voices

**Sorry for ending the last chapter with a cliffhanger and then not making another chapter awhile after lol i got super busy. thanx for all the reviews!**

I became dead inside. It came true. The vision that I'd put myself in so much pain through to keep it from coming true, came true. My limbs became heavy. I couldn't get up from the ground. I was trapped. I couldn't find the will to scream. No one was gonna hear me anyway so what was the point? But I couldn't just lay here waiting for death to find me. How could it anyway? I was technically immortal. I still couldn't lay here. I got to my feet with whatever strength I had at the moment. Being forcefully taken away must've drained my strength. But then again, didn't I have a lot of strength? It seemed like most of it vanished when I became engulfed in black.

I looked around. Seeing nothing. Hearing nothing. No scent was here either. How could that be? I can't even find my own scent. This is a strange place.

"Hello?" I called out.

Just what I expect.

Nothing.

Still, I tried again.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Nothing.

Wow, what terrible service. I get kidnapped and the guy doesn't even have the guts to show his face or even say something.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm warning you, if you show your face, I'll tear it off before you can scream." I threatened.

All that was heard was a small echo of only my voice. Figures.

Whispers. I heard faint whispers.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

The whispers just got louder. And louder. And louder still, like they were walking towards me. But no one was coming at me! They weren't whispering words, more like mumbling.

"What the hell is going on?!" I was beginning to become hysteric.

The whispers turned into voices. Voices that I couldn't see. Voices that I could only hear. They kept getting louder.

I shut my eyes and grabbed the sides of my head. I shook my head vigorously.

"Get out of my head!!" I screamed.

It felt like every voice that I heard was stuffing itself into my skull. My head was gonna collapse.

I dropped to my knees and dug my nails into my head and screamed the loudest I could; the loudest anyone could do. My breathing became uneven as my head throbbed. No matter how hard I screamed, the voices kept getting louder. Was there an amp in my head?! They just kept getting louder and wouldn't stop.

I felt like dieing. Dieing would be a huge relief. But I refused to die. I will make it out of here and see my family again; most importantly, my Jasper.

All of a sudden, it became silent. The voices were no longer haunting me and all became quiet. I looked around. Still no one was lurking in the black darkness.

I was dizzy from the skull-busting headache. Was I going crazy?

"No, Alice. You aren't going crazy." said an all-to-familiar voice. "You are just the victim."

My head went blank and my breathing stopped. Out from the shadows came Edward.

I gasped.

**sorry its short and sorry its another cliffhanger but i love ending chapters like that ^_^ reviews plz!**


	8. Shock

**leah's making me write more so here you go. chapter 8 ily leah! lol**

Shock flooded me. Edward?!?! My brother Edward?!?!

"Yes, Alice." Edward replied to my thoughts.

I felt like someone had smacked me in the face. Edward?!?! Why would he do this to me?

"Because it had to be done." he replied.

I grabbed my head.

"Get out of my head!!" I screamed.

Edward just stood there motionless. I was still laying on the floor.

This has gotta be a joke. There's probably hidden cameras everywhere. But Edward wouldn't do that to me. At least I don't think he would.

"This isn't a joke, Alice."

I jerked up.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed again.

"I can't. Your mind screams at me."

"Cut it out!" my throat was tightening.

I tried to sheild my thoughts away with all my concentration on what I bought in Boise. But even shopping couldn't get him out of my mind.

"I really like the dress you chose. Bella looks really hot too." he commented.

I stood up.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me? You put me through so much pain!"

"I had to, Alice. It was the only way."

"Shut up with all the riddle crap, Edward!" I snapped.

"You need to become one of them." he riddled again **[yes i put riddled. got a problem??? lol]**

"One of who?" I asked.

"One of the ones you wouldn't join. They need you Alice and they won't take rejection."

What's with all the riddles?? Why can't he just tell me who wants me to join them? Why can't he be straight with me for once? That's when I lunged at him.

He didn't even flinch as I ran towards him with my teeth bared. I guess I wasn't as scary as what I thought I would look like. As he got closer, I pounced on him.

With one swift movement, he punched me in the shoulder while I tried to twist his neck. The next moment, I was on the ground, bruised with a broken shoulder.

What the hell? I should've done some damage. As soon as I thought this, I smacked myself. How could I be so stupid? I don't have my vampire strength anymore! I'm practically human! I won't stand a chance against Edward.

"What happened to my strength?" I demanded.

"Gone." he said nothing more.

That's it? No explanation? No this-is-how-I-did-it speech? For being a kidnapper, he was pretty humble I guess. But that still doesn't make me hate him any less.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I meant what I said. Gone." nothing more again.

We were silent for awhile as he stared down at me with sinful eyes. What had become of Edward? Why is he doing this to me? Why would he do this to his own sister?

Thats when it hit me.

I can't believe I was so stupid that I actually believed every word he said! Edward loved me as a sister and he said that will never change. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He wouldn't put me through all this pain. He wouldn't put anyone through this pain. Well, exept maybe Jacob but I think ever since Bella became a vampire, he backed off.

I stared at him for a moment longer, then spoke with force and enthusiasm.

"You aren't Edward." it wasn't a question.

He stared at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"No, I'm not. And I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out, Alice. You must be stupid."

**Dun dun dun! guess what? another cliff hanger! lol sorry for all of them but i love leah's reactions. please review! ^_^**


	9. Whispers

**thanx for all the awesome reviews. and btw, i know i spelled dying wrong lol but there's 2 types of dying spelled the same so i just decided to put dieing so people know what i meant lol i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Relief flooded me. Good, it wasn't really Edward. But then, who was it?

"So if you aren't Edward, who are you and why do you look like him?" I demanded.

He didn't answer. He just stood there, staring into my eyes, seeing into my soul. I craved to punch him again but my strength was still gone; I could feel it.

"Are you gonna answer or just keep staring at me?" I asked.

Still, he stood there. Why didn't he just speak already?

"Because I don't have to answer to you." He replied.

"If you're not Edward, then how the hell can you read my mind?!" I half yelled.

"I can copy the power of whom I take form." said the Edward-copy-clone-...thingy ma jig. I don't know what to call him. **[i seriously didn't know what to call him so i made EDWARD THE COPY CLONE THINGY MA JIG! lol random sentence over now]**

"So are you a vampire?" that was a stupid question. His blood red eyes told me he was. I guess that's another stupid thing I overlooked when I thought he was Edward.

"You just answered yourself. I am a vampire."

"Care to explain?" I asked, hopefully.

He turned around and started mumbling something so low even I couldn't hear it. It was like he was talking to someone else but we were the only two around so who could he be talking to? He didn't stop after a few moments. I heard whispers back. Apparently there was someone else here that I didn't notice. But no one was here but us. Who could it be?

I took my chance. While he was distracted, I ran over to where he was standing to get a better look at the mystery person he was talking to. Apparently he didn't notice when I ran up, or maybe he did but didn't do anything. But this puzzled me. No one was there. He was talking to air but as far as I know, air doesn't talk back. There HAD to be someone.

My eyes flew all around the darkness. No one. Thats when I felt something hard smack me in the jaw that made me hurl back.

"That was a very stupid move you made, Alice. Eavesdropping is something you shouldn't do if you still want to live." he threatened me.

I landed on the ground about 20 feet away from him. I rubbed my jaw. Pain filled me. Great. Just great. I don't need to be more injured than what I already was.

"Wise move, Alice." he replied.

I glared at him. I felt very violated that he has access to my mind. I didn't really mind it when Edward could read my mind, but when some stranger is reading it, it felt so weird and gross.

The whispering continued. I only caught brief phrases.

"Do you think we should..............Sooner or later she'll figure it out..............She'll break free sometime...................................Should I hurt her more................."

I'll break free? What does that mean? I looked around in the black darkness. Free where? There isn't an end to the black. So how can I break free??

That's when it hit me. The black darkness, my human strength, the Edward-copy-clone-thingy-ma-jig, the voices, the whispering when no one is here, it all made perfect sense now. I wasn't going crazy. My eyes and body are seeing something completely different from what it should be. Someone is making me see what they want me to see. And my body got caught into it so I could feel pain. And I know who would do this to me...

The Volturi **[only 1 person guessed it i think and guess what?? YOU'RE RIGHT!]**

I stood up. I guess the Edward copy didn't notice what I thought. He was still whispering with one of them. Or maybe all of them.

"I'm not going crazy." I said loud and proud. "The act is over you damn Volturi!"

At that moment, everything around me swirled. The black mixed with Edward to make dark circles dancing around me. I was starting to get dizzy when everything abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and saw dozens, maybe hundreds, of cloaked figures crowding around me. I was surrounded.

**guess what?! another cliff hanger! i think at least lol please review and give me an idea on what i should do for the next chapter, cuz i really dont know lol.......or do i? ^_^**


	10. Answers

**I'm really sorry about the long wait. my grandma was in the hospital then my mom got into a car accident and then i got sick so for everyone who's been checking up on this story, i'm sorry. i'll update more often now**

The cloaked figures huddled around me and leaned in. They didn't touch me but just stared into my pale face. I couldn't see their faces, the shadow made by the hood of their cloaks disguisedtheir faces. I just layed on the floor. They probably wouldn't let me up even if I tried, so why bother?

"So, is anyone going to give me any answers?" I asked.

Faint whispers followed. Of course. Stupid Volturi.

"Alice, we are sorry for the minor kidnapping." said one of them.

That's weird. Wasn't Alec the one who does the talking for everyone? They must've found someone new to take his place. Or not.

"Minor?! You sons of bitches! You put me and my family through nothing but hell since I had that stupid vision!" I screamed.

"Yes, but it was the only way for you to come here." answered the same person.

"You could've just asked instead of going through this whole damn charade!" I replied.

"Yes, we could've, but we knew you wouldn't come."

"You're damn right I wouldn't of. You Volturi have caused us nothing but trouble and pain ever since you became powerful and took over the vampire world."

He paused. Did my words actually affect him? Wow, I really didn't expect that.

"No, Alice. Your words didn't affect me in the slightest." he said again.

Great. Another mind reader.

"What was with the whole darkness thing anyway? To make me suffer til the point where I thought I was crazy that I couldn't go back to my family and have to join you?" It did make sense if that's what they wanted.

"Well..." he paused. "Actually you have it right, Alice." he said proud and noble.

Proud and noble. How can someone who almost ruined a person's existence act so proud of the act?

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" I asked.

"Because we need you and you wouldn't join us so we took matters into our own hands" he responded.

By then, I was beyond angry. I was full on pissed with a capital P. **[wow that was kinda lame]**

"I can't believe you Volturi would go down to a level so low that the devil himself wouldn't be able to reach it!" I shrieked.

"Alice, when will you realize that the Volturi is doing the right thing?" said another cloaked figure. The voice came from a woman.

"I'm never going to think that this is the right thing. I don't want to be here. I need to be with my family. They are worried sick about me and are probably clawing through every tree and building looking for me." I replied.

I knew sympathy wouldn't work with the Volturi. If it did, they wouldn't have slaughtered so many victims in the past. If they were kind and understanding, they wouldn't of put me through hell and back.

I stood up. They let me have a little room to do so, but they didn't have to move much. I am pretty short.

"Okay. Alice, are you sure that you have made your decision?" asked the first voice.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that I want to be as far away from here as possible and with my family. You people sicken me." I replied proud.

"Then we are sorry that you aren't going to get what you want."

My breathing stopped. You've got to be kidding. They aren't going to let me go? God, what is it with these people? Why can't they take no for an answer?

"I'm sorry Alice but we aren't going to let you just walk away from us again...." He abruptly stopped.

Behind the door of the conference room we were in, there was some kind of commotion on the other side. We all turned to listen as one vampire shot out of the door, breaking it and the vampire hit the other side of the wall.

"Alice!" I heard a frantic voice scream my name.

Coming out of the smoke and dust from the door debris came my family...all of them. Even Esme, which is a little out of character since she doesn't really participate in fights.

I smiled as Jasper stood in front off them with Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett by his side. Rosalie, Bella, and Esme were in the back.

"Alice!" he shouted again.

I tried running to him but every single cloaked figure restrained me back. I couldn't move.

"Jasper! Help me!" I screamed with every single emotion I was feeling coloring my tone; relief, pain, sadness, and sorrow.

**Sorry, another cliff hanger but I didn't have that much time to write. Please review! and if you have time, give me a few ideas for other stories because I'm almost done with this one. ^_^**


	11. Heartbreaking Decision

**I'm thinking of killing off a character...should i? nah, im joking. i wouldnt do that to you guys lol. thanx for the reviews and enjoy the last few chapters**

Relief and pure happiness washed over me as I saw my family ready to fight to get me back. They found me. I dont know how they did it, but they've managed to find me. Where was I anyway? I didnt even know. Maybe Italy. Was I in the darkness for that long? But all that didnt matter anymore as I gazed upon the faces of my heroes, especially my love, Jasper.

I tried to get away again. With as much of the strength I had left, I tried wiggling my way through the constricted arms and hands around me. But my attempt failed. As strong as I usually was, my strength was no match for the hundreds of Volturi holding me back.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry!" I yelled to him.

His eyes never left my face. "We're gonna get you outa here Alice."

"Oh, I don't think we'll let you get away with that." said the only person of the Volturi that talked to me before as he walked inbetween the members of the Volturi and my family. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Allan, the new head of the Volturi under the council and it was my mission given to me by Aro to......convince....Miss Cullen here to join us." Allan explained and motion towards me.

I could literally see the fire blaze in my family's eyes; especially Jasper's. They had a horrible way of "convincing".

"And this is your idea of convincing me? To destroy everything that I've ever built with my vampire life just so you could "convince" me to join you?" I asked.

"You are correct again, Alice. For us, there is no turning away from the Volturi. And since you did turn your back on us, we had to choice but to act on a new form of persuasion."

His eyes glowed as he thought of something. My stomach turned in a way that if I was still human, it would've made me throw up unceasingly. Somehow I knew that whatever he was thinking was another way to get me to join them or a threat. Which ever it was, it couldn't be any good.

"Alright Alice, I will give you a choice. You can either join us and let your family go free away from here or you can refuse and watch them all die one by one."

At that moment, every single Volturi member and guard surrounded my family leavning no one to restrain me. There were only 2 doors to get out from and everyone filed out of the room in both doors except me and my family. As the doors locked and the guards got into place on the other side of the door, Allan's voice came from outside the left door.

"The choice is yours. We'll give you time to think it through."

Silence followed his statement. My face showed horror and shock. Jasper quickly ran to me and crashed me to his chest and settled his chin on my shoulder.

"Alice, you had me worried sick." his words were colored by relief.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I gracefully lifted my head and touched my lips to his.

As quickly as the kiss started, I ended just as fast.

"I don't know how much time we have, but we need to think of something and fast." I turned to the others.

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Bella.

"How about we just fight them all?" suggested Emmett.

He received a smack on the shoulder from Rosalie.

"Thats just suicide. We are way outnumbered and they have more gifted people with more advantages than we do." she responded.

"I agree. Fighting them all really isn't a smart thing to do." said Carlisle.

I can't believe it. I got all the people I cared deeply about in life-threatening danger. I hated that feeling. If they die, the guilt will collapse over me. If they die, I will have no choice but to blame myself for their deaths and I couldn't be able to live with that. I don't know how I'm going to live with putting my family in danger if we all survive. I have to save them. I won't let them die. I would gladly sacrafice myself for them to continue living.

"Alice, don't think like that! None of this is your fault!" exclaimed Edward.

All eyes turned to me.

"It IS all my fault, Edward! You guys would be better off without me! I'm the one causing the pain here so yes, it is my fault. And if you all die, I will have no choice but to blame myself."

I broke down. I knelt on the ground, put my face in my hands, and cried tearlessly. Jasper knelt down and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. He lifted my face up from my hands to gaze into his face.

"Don't ever talk like that Alice. I would be nothing without you. You being gone wouldn't be better for anyone so never think like that. We will find a way to get out of this." he reassured me.

But I knew his attempts to calm me were useless. I now knew what I had to do. In order to save my family, I had to join the very thing I hate most. It took what was left of my strength to block Edward out of my mind. I stood up and pulled Jasper's face down to mine and crushed my lips to his. Our last kiss. I wanted it to last a lifetime but I knew it had to come to an end. Everyone followed my example by kissing their lovers.

A knock on the left door interrupted us.

"You have had plenty of time to decide Miss Cullen. It is now time to reveal your choice." Allan's voice flooded the room as the 2 doors unlocked and opened and the members and guards filed back in to the crowded conference room.

**I had an awesome idea for this story so I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about doing a sequel but idk yet. thanx for all the reviews**


	12. Goodbye

**thanx for all the reviews. just a heads up, this is the last chapter and plz dont hate me for how i'm gonna end it. but i promise that i will do a sequel so you know what happens next ^_^ enjoy**

"Alice, have you made your decision?" asked Allan in a strange polite voice.

I could barely speak. I just croaked out "Yes."

"And you've decided..." he egged me on. **[is egged even a real word? lol]**

I sighed. This would break everyone's heart but I have no choice but to save them. "I will join the Volturi if you let my family go unharmed. If you don't then the deal is off."

I heard a few gasps behind me. It sounded like Esme, Bella, and Jasper. I hated myself even more.

"But Alice.." started Jasper.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this." I turned to face him.

His face was torn with unbearable pain. He looked like he would start crying right then and there if it wasn't for the lack of tears. I could almost hear his heart shatter. I couldn't look at the others. Jasper's face said it all.

I turned around to face Allan. "On one condition."

"Depends." he replied.

"I get to visit my family and Jasper gets to stay with me." I owed Jasper so much more than that. Hope filled every fiber of my being.

Allan paused as if thinking. "No."

As quickly as the hope filled me up, it abruptly vanished. "Then do me a favor. Let me have a private goodbye with each member of my family. You at least can give me that."

He pondered my request for a moment. "Alright. Everyone head out. Which one do you want to say goodbye to first?" he asked.

I didn't care about the order, but I wanted Jasper to be last if I was going to make it through everyone's goodbyes. "You can choose, but leave Jasper for last."

"As you wish, Miss ... Brandon." he had the nerve to call me that.

"Address me as Cullen! I am still no matter what happens a Cullen forever!" I almost screamed.

"Okay, Miss Cullen."

Everyone filed out of the room including the Cullens and they closed the door. I took a moment to compose myself before the first person is let in.

Calm youself, Alice. Everyone is safe so there is no reason to break down in front of everyone.

That's not true. I have every right to break down. I'm leaving my family; the family I belonged so long to; the family who took me in, a stranger, and cared and loved me.

Get a hold of yourself.

Oh my god. I'm arguing with myself. And I think I'm losing. Have I gone that crazy already?

A knock interrupted my internal argument and the door creaked open to reveal Carlisle. He quietly closed the door. As he approached me, I examined his face. It looked tired and deeply sad. Before we had a chance to speak, I ran up to him and he embraced me with a fatherly hug.

"Good luck Alice. You have always been and always will be my daughter." his comforting words sunk into my brain.

"Thank you Carlisle. I have so much to thank you for; taking me in, being kind-hearted towards me and everyone else, giving me an actual life to live. I can't tell you how much I'm thankful to have come into your family."

Another knock and Esme walked in. She ran quickly to where me and Carlisle stood and joined our hug.

"Esme, you have always been a mother to me and I will never forget your kindness." I could feel a dry sob starting to creep up my throat.

"Alice.." she took Carlisle's hand in hers. "I wish you nothing but luck and happiness. I love you so much."

I smiled. Happiness? Without Jasper? Without anyone? Impossible.

We stood in that embrace for who knows how long until Allan's voice filled the room again.

"Alice, send them out. Another one is coming in."

"They have names you know." I said under my breath.

I had one last look at Carlisle and Esme before they walked out of the room. Coming out of the door was Rosalie and Emmett. I guess Allan was doing couples to keep our goodbyes brief. Rosalie ran at me with open arms and embraced me in a skull crushing hug. I never really seen her so affectionate to anyone besides Emmett. When he reached us, he wrapped his arms around both of us and hugged us in the air. He finally set us down after awhile.

"I'm going to miss you so much Alice. Why are you doing this?" Rosalie's voice sounded sorrowful.

"I had to do this. It was the only way to spare your lives. And since this was my fault, I had to pay the price." I explained.

For once, Emmett stood silently. We all did.

"Send them out." Allan's voice came again.

Before leaving, Emmett whispered to me, "We will find a way to get you back. We aren't going to let you be here. But in the meantime, know that we all love you so much."

Their faces showed pain. Losing a sister was hard to do. But I was losing 2 sisters, 2 brothers, 2 parents, and a husband. What was worse than that?

Rosalie and Emmett vanished as Bella and Edward came in. Bella looked like she was going to cry until the world ended and Edward looked like someone had slapped him in the face. He definately wasn't expecting this outcome.

I ran over to Bella. Not only was I losing sisters, but I was losing my best friends.

"Alice, please don't do this." Yup, she was close to tears if she had any.

"I have to. It's the only way." I explained for the second time.

"It doesn't have to be this way." said Edward.

I just stared at the tile floor.

"It has to. They will never give up."

They both sighed. This was so hard. Bella hugged me for one last time and Edward eventually joined in after letting Bella have her turn. He swiftly kissed my cheek and hung his head. He was definately upset that there was no way out for me.

"Send them out." Allan said once more. These goodbyes were getting so short now. He better not cut off Jasper's goodbye.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

They filed out organized and Jasper walked through the door and ran to me.

Before I had a chance to look at his face, he urgently crushed his lips to mine. We usually don't act with such haste but we were desperate. For awhile we did nothing but kiss. When we finally broke away, I dared to look at his face.

I shouldn't of. There was no hint of glow or proof that there was any happiness on his face. He looked tortured beyond repair as his eyes bore into my soul full of nothing but sorrow, sadness, and regret. What did he have to regret?

"Jasper, I am so sorry. I tried thinking of a way to get out but I couldn't. I would do anything to get out of this mess." I touched my forehead to his.

"No matter what happens, we will find each other again. I will wait for you. I'll wait an eternity if it takes that long for you to break free. I will always love you. Time can never diminish that. You are and always will be the center of my world." His words were so comforting that it made me feel almost happy...almost. I still had to wait.

"I will break free from here. And when I do, I will travel the world and hell and back to find you. I promise that. I will wait an eternity if it takes too. I love you so much Jasper. You complete me and I will fill the empty space that I will have with nothing until I find you again."

I sealed my promise with a passionate kiss. I put so much passion and love into that kiss that time should've stopped.

"Time is up, Alice." called Allan as he entered the room.

My eyes never left Jasper's as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, my love." I whispered. My voice had no strength to push it to Jasper's hearing range. The door closed behind Jasper and my heart shattered.

I will break free.

**I'm done! I will be writing the sequel probably tomorrow or something so stay tuned! For some reason I loved the way I ended it. I know it's cruel to leave it like that, but I couldnt ask for a better ending. please review!**


End file.
